


Tritone a sorpresa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enigmatico pirata [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 9. PozioneWhat if.Le tante prove di Mihawk.
Series: Enigmatico pirata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040391





	Tritone a sorpresa

Tritone a sorpresa

Mihawk si portò la pozione alle labbra e la sorseggiò, tramutandosi in un sirenetto. Si tuffò in acqua dalla spiaggia e nuotò fino alla barca, girandole intorno. La sua grande spada, che ricordava un crocefisso, era legata alla sua schiena nuda.

Zoro impallidì, guardando gli occhi dorati dell’altro.

“Hai chiesto tu di venire allenamento. Ora non ti è permesso di lasciare l’isola finché non mi avrai battuto” spiegò Mihawk.

Zoro fece una smorfia.

“Mi spieghi che diamine di diavoleria è mai questa?!” sbraitò.

< Mi sembra di essere finito in uno strano incubo. Lui sembra un vampiro e ora diventa un tritone. Sulla sua isola vivono scimmie demoniache e fantasmi > pensò.

“Mi sono trasformato per poter fare questo” rispose l’altro. Affondò la sua zattera, Zoro gridò finendo tra i flutti.

Mihawk lo recuperò e, ignorando che il giovane era svenuto per via delle onde tumultuose che lo trascinavano da una parte e dall’altra, lo trascinò a riva.


End file.
